Seinäjoki, Finland (NC)
|+'Seinäjoen kaupunki' |- | Country State Province Region Sub-region || Ugrian Union Finland Vaasa Southwest Sudobothnia Seinäjokivarsi |- | Founded || 1868 AD |- | Area || 177.42 km² |- | Population as of Density || 196,326 2005 1,106.6/km² |- | Mayor || Jorma Rasinmäki |} Seinäjoki is a town and municipality in the province of Vaasa, state of Finland, Ugrian Union. The vicinity of modern downtown was originally a scarcely inhabited agricultural area at the border of parishes Törnävä and Nurmo. The town was founded at the route of Finnish Main Railway in anticipation of the local railway station becoming a junction (which happened in 1870). The surrounding municipalities are Ilmajoki, Nurmo, Veneskoski and Väliseinäjoki. History For centuries, the modern town center was largely agricultural fields of villages Uppa (of Törnävä) and Itikka (of Nurmo). Distance to churches of both parishes was approximately 5 km, and a road between Kihniö (generally, whole Upper Satakunta) and Uusikaarlepyy (generally, whole Lapuanjoki river basin) had gone through the area from antiquity. These factors were the reason to build the original Helsinki-Vaasa -railway through Seinäjoki. The location for a station was a compromise between the interests of Nurmo and Törnävä, while road connections were excellent. Originally the town encompassed only less than 2 km², while most of the modern municipal area was part of Törnävä or Seinäjoki Rural Municipality. Districts of Uppa and Huhtala were added from the rural municipality in 1925. District of Hallila, as well as the whole remaining Törnävä municipality were added in 1953. The town got its modern form in 1965, when most of the rural municipality was added to the town. Southern parts of the municipality, including its administrative center, became municipality of Väliseinäjoki. Historical population and area *1868: Population 423, area 1.83 km² *1880: Population 2238, area 1.83 km² *1900: Population 3459, area 1.83 km² *1920: Population 5540, area 1.83 km² *1940: Population 11092, area 3.31 km² *1960: Population 25980, area 7.50 km² *1970: Population 79807, area 177.42 km² *1980: Population 109380, area 177.42 km² *1990: Population 153996, area 177.42 km² *2000: Population 189302, area 177.42 km² Name The town has got its name from the river Seinäjoki, which flows through the city center. Before the existence of current Seinäjoki town, Rengonkylä, that was the administrative center of Seinäjoki Rural Municipality, and of the Väliseinäjoki municipality until 1994, was called Seinäjoki. In Swedish, Seinäjoki is called Östermyra. In Curonian: Sainiokas. In Latin: Oestermura. Geography Seinäjoki is generally flat, being a part of a river valley typical to Sudobothnia. There is only one lake in the municipality, Kyrkösjärvi. Originally it was only a small pond, however it was artificially broadened to encompass the surrounding swamp. Climate *Annual precipitation: 910 mm *July temperatures (degrees Celsius): avg +25.4, high +27.4, low +22.9 *January temperatures (degrees Celsius): avg +15.3, high +17.7, low +13.1 *Temperature records (degrees Celsius): high +46.9 (July 19, 2010), low -1.2 Cityscape The downtown consists largely of classical and Jugend style buildings: 90% of the buildings there have been built before 1920. The vicinity of Törnävä Church has been preserved. The church was built in the 15th century, and there are also wooden houses, such as one including a water mill, dating back to 16th century. The river shore has much younger and taller buildings, primarily from 1980's. However, the view is generally urban from Kärki to Itikka in south-north direction, as well from Alakylä to Pohja in east-west direction. Only in the 1960's did the construction of suburbs begin. Even in the older suburbs (such as Kasperi and Kivistö) rectangular outline is prevalent. The newest suburbs are along the Finnish Main Railway to the southwest. Generally they are broad and low residential areas. Government Seinäjoki has a municipal council with 58 seats. Demographics Top 10 languages: *Finnish, 85.31% *German, 4.22% *Swedish, 1.09% *English, 0.75% *Danish, 0.59% *Russian, 0.40% *Sami, 0.32% *Anarean, 0.26% *French, 0.25% *Norwegian, 0.22% The average age of inhabitants is less than in whole Finland. Also, the size of household is smaller. Economy Biggest employers *Health care district of Southwest Sudobothnia (8,904) *Town of Seinäjoki (5,590) *Seinäjoki University of Applied Sciences (4,900) *Suomenselän Öljy Oy (3,476) *VR (3,201) *Alva Oy (2,280) *Suomen Posti Oy (1,974) *Valio Oyj (1,029) *Ilkka Oy (695) *Kyrönmaan Liikenne Oy (649) Education Tertiary education: *Seinäjoki University of Applied Sciences, campus in district of Törnävä *Ruralia Institute of the University of Helsinki, Secondary education: *Upper secondary schools/''gymnasia'': **Seinäjoen klassillinen lukio (Center) **Törnävän lukio (Simuna) **Aalto-lukio (Center, Aalto-keskus city block) **Kapernaumin lukio **Joupin lukio *Seinäjoki vocational school, locations: **Kyrkösvuori (agriculture) **Kapernaumi (heavy industry) **Itikka (textile manufacturing etc.) Primary education: *Upper elementary schools: Alakylä, Jouppi, Uppa, Pohja, Huhtala, Kivistö, Pajuluoma, Syrjämäki, Ämmälä, Kyrkösjärvi *Lower elementary schools: Saunamäki, Köykkä, Katajalaakso, Jouppila, Pohja, Kapernaumi, Kivistö, Kasperi, Uppa, Marttila, Huhtala, Törnävä, Simuna, Nikkola, Aunes, Routakallio, Kärki, Pihlajaniemi, Präntti, Ämmälä Transportation Rail Seinäjoki is connected by railways to five directions: north toward Vaasa, northeast toward Oulu, south toward Haapamäki, southwest toward Tampere and west toward Kaskinen. VR operates long-distance trains to all directions. VR daily service at Seinäjoki: *ICE Helsinki- Vanha-Vaasa, Mon-Fri 20, Sat-Sun 15 *ICE Helsinki-Oulu, Mon-Fri 25, Sat-Sun 16 *S Helsinki-Oulu, Mon-Fri 30, Sat-Sun 30 *S Helsinki-Roavvenjârga, Mon-Fri 8, Sat-Sun 10 *S Helsinki-Avvil, Mon-Fri 3, Sat-Sun 3 *S Helsinki-Alta, Mon-Fri 5, Sat-Sun 5 *IC Helsinki-Tornio, Mon-Sun 10 *IC Tampere-Tornio, Mon-Sun 16 *IC Asikkala- Vanha-Vaasa, Mon-Sun 20 *IC Turku-Kuusamo, Mon-Sun 26 *IC Seinäjoki-Kaskinen, Mon-Sun 20 *IC Seinäjoki-Kristiinankaupunki, Mon-Sun 16 *IC Seinäjoki-Nurmo-Saarijärvi-Jyväskylä, Mon-Sun 14 *P Vammala-Tampere-Haapamäki-Seinäjoki-Jorkko, Mon-Sun 14 *P Helsinki-Tampere-Seinäjoki-Kauhava, Mon-Sat 8, Sun 6 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Kuusamo, Mon-Thu 2, Fri-Sun 4 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Alta, Mon-Thu 2, Fri-Sun 3 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Avvil-Ohcejohka, Mon-Thu 1, Fri-Sun 3 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Avvil-Vadsø, Mon-Sun 1 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Avvil-Kirkenes, Mon-Sun 1 *P(n) Helsinki-Oulu-Roavvenjârga-Gihttel, Fri-Sun 3 *P(n) Kaskinen-Seinäjoki-Haapamäki-Jyväskylä-Savonlinna-Lappeenranta, Mon-Sun 2 *P(n) Vanha-Vaasa -Seinäjoki-Haapamäki-Jyväskylä-Savonlinna-Lappeenranta, Mon-Sun 2 *H Asikkala-Tampere-Seinäjoki-Jorkko, Mon-Fri 10, Sat-Sun 4 *H Orivesi-Seinäjoki-Kaskinen, Mon-Fri 8, Sat-Sun 5 *H Keuruu-Seinäjoki-Kristiinankaupunki, Mon-Fri 8, Sat-Sun 5 *H Seinäjoki-Oulu, Mon-Sun 4 Kyrönmaan Liikenne Oy operates regional traffic to all directions. Kyrönmaan Liikenne Oy daily service at Seinäjoki: *Line A: Pohjois-Louko - Vanha-Vaasa, Mon-Thu 45, Fri 47, Sat 38, Sun 32 *Line B: Länsi-Ämmälä - Munakka, Mon-Thu 41, Fri 45, Sat 35, Sun 30 *Line D: Koura - Aronkylä, Mon-Thu 38, Fri 40, Sat 36, Sun 32 *Line E: Kapernaumi - Kurikka, Mon-Thu 15, Fri 17, Sat 15, Sun 13 *Line F: Seinäjoki - Kauhava, Mon-Thu 13, Fri 15, Sat 12, Sun 10 *Line G: Syrjämäki - Nurmo, Mon-Thu 50, Fri 55, Sat 49, Sun 47 Maaseudun Kehittämisrahasto operates local traffic between Ylöjärvi and Seinäjoki. Maaseudun Kehittämisrahasto daily service at Seinäjoki: *Ylöjärvi-Seinäjoki, Mon-Sun 5 Tram Seinäjoki has five tram lines. The system began service in 1969. *1: Kasperi - Uppa - Railway Station - Pohja *2: Syrjämäki - Törnävä Church - Sport Park - Railway Station - Franttila *3: Satamonvuori - Simuna - Huhtala - Uppa - Railway Station - Pohja - Rengastie *4: Kapernaumi - Kivistö - Huhtala - Marttila - Bus Station *5: University Hospital - Sport Park - Bus Station Roads Seinäjoki has rather small roads for a town of its size. *Road 67 goes from Seinäjoki to Koskenkorva. It is an expressway only for the part Ahonkylä-Koskenkorva (17 km), while Seinäjoki-Ahonkylä is 2+2 -lane road (10 km) *Road 19 goes from Jalasjärvi to Takajepua, connecting Seinäjoki to Oulu, Tampere and Helsinki. It is an expressway from Kyrkösjärvi to Takajepua, as well as from Rengonkylä Airport to Jalasjärvi. Between the airport and Kyrkösjärvi it is 2+2 -lane road (5 km) *Road 18 goes from Laihia to Jyväskylä. It is an expressway from Väätäiskylä to Laihia, as well as from Vesanka to Multia. Air The local airport is Rengonkylä Airport. Buses Long-distance buses connect Seinäjoki to e.g.: *Kuortane *Laihia (via Ilmajoki) *Ylistaro (via Kitinoja) *Jalasjärvi, Koskue, Kauhajoki (via Ikkeläjärvi or Jokipii), Päntäne, Karijoki, Lapväärtti, Kristiinankaupunki, Isojoki, Kauhajärvi, Nummijärvi, Karvia, Honkajoki, Kankaanpää, Niinisalo *Peräseinäjoki, Kalakoski, Kihniö, Virrat, Alavus (via Taipalus or Mäyry), Liedenpohja, Killinkoski Local bus system is operated by Seinäjoen Liikenne Oy: *Municipal: **9 Roves- Kapernaumi Industrial - Bus Station - Seinäjoensilta **10 Ämmälänkylä-Eskoo-Törnävä- Bus Station **11 Pihlajaniemi-Eskoo-Törnävä - Bus Station **12 Eskoo-Pajuluoma- Bus Station **13 Kyrkösjärvi-Törnävä - Bus Station **14 Kyrkösvuori-Törnävä - Bus Station **20 Jyrkkäkallio-Alakylä-Jouppila- Bus Station **21 Alakylä-Kultavuori-Jouppila - Bus Station **22 Katajalaakso-Alakylä-Jouppi - Bus Station **29 Saunamäki-Alakylä-Jouppila - Bus Station **30 Heikkilä-Katila-Jouppi - Bus Station **33 Kiikku-Heikkilä - Bus Station *Regional: **50 Ilmajoki-Pojanluoma-Rengonkylä-Törnävä- Bus Station **51 Ahonkylä-Tuomikylä-Rengonkylä-Törnävä- Bus Station **60 Nurmo-Koliini-Hyllykallio-Pohja- Bus Station **61 Nurmo Church - Kertunlaakso-Paukavuori- Bus Station **62 Nurmo-Huumo-Kertunlaakso-Penttilä-Roves- Bus Station **69 Atria-Nurmo-Hyllykallio-Pohja- Bus Station **75 Nurmo-Kiikku-Heikkilä - Bus Station **90 Ilmajoki-Könni-Seittu-Aunes-Katila-Jouppi- Bus Station Category:New Coordinates